Undercover Feelings
by EmilleRaydorFlynn
Summary: Fanfic written in english, use translator. Desaparecimentos misteriosos e sem resolução colocam a eficiência do departamento crimes graves a prova. Tentando solucionar os problemas, Chefe Johnson decide arriscar e colocar Sharon Raydor em uma missão infiltrada como isca, ao lado do tenente Andy Flynn, a fim de resolver o caso e o conflito entre eles.
1. Chapter 1

Algo estava prestes a explodir, todos presentes naquela sala de assassinato podiam notar e sentir isso. Talvez pela maneira com que ele suspirava profundamente, rolava os olhos para o lado e tencionava a mandíbula, ou pela maneira com que os olhos verdes dela permaneciam firmes sobre o rosto dele e seus pulsos cerrados ao lado do corpo denotava nítido transtorno.

Como ele não poderia estar irritado afinal? Ela havia levado todas as evidências que eles possuíam sobre o caso, o desafiado, ignorando sua tentativa de pedir educadamente para que devolvesse as provas para aquela divisão. Ela era apenas uma espiã naquela ali dentro, mandada ali para mantê-los sob uma linha rigorosa imposta nos livros de regras da divisão de assuntos internos.

"Você não pode fazer isso!" Ele esbravejou novamente.

"Se está insatisfeito, tenente, pode ligar para os nossos superiores. Esse caso pertence a divisão de assuntos internos, oficiais da polícia de Los Angeles atirando em civis desarmados pertence a FID."

Ela parecia determinada a ignorar todas as suas objeções. Seus braços cruzaram sobre o busto, erguendo a sobrancelha e o lábio superior, ela estava realmente caçoando com ele? Debochando de sua irritação.

"O que está acontecendo aqui?" Brenda surgiu repentinamente abrindo abruptamente a porta de sua sala. Havia demorado para que começasse uma nova discussão entre o tenente e a capitã, mas ela sabia que viria e quando ouviu vozes alteradas vindo do lado de fora da sala ela soube que a paz frágil e instável havia sido rompida e precisava acalmar os ânimos acalorados do lado de fora.

"Capitã Raydor, novamente, entregou todas as nossas evidência sobre o caso Morrison para a F.I.D. Como faremos para continuar as investigações?"

"Chefe, esse é um caso da divisão de assuntos internos."

"Eu entendo, capitã, mas exijo ser informada antes de qualquer evidência ser tirada da minha divisão, estamos entendidas?"

"Estamos entendidas. Mas, eu não sigo ordens suas e não tenho a menor obrigação de me reportar a você a respeito das minhas decisões."

Sharon Raydor lhe deu as costas antes que outra discussão pudesse ser iniciada.

Brenda sabia que estava certa desde o princípio e que a ideia de colocar um membro da F.I.D dentro da sua divisão, agindo como algum tipo estranho de babá espiã, era uma péssima ideia. Pope tentara dissolver seu argumento dizendo que essa era a única maneira de manter todos na linha, mas Brenda sabia que essa aproximação entre divisões que se mantiveram como rivais durante anos apenas desencadearia discussões como aquela. Ela havia tentando convencê-lo também a colocar outro capitão, dera-lhe inúmeras sugestões com variações entre idade, sexo e personalidade, mas o homem estava irredutível em sua decisão de manter a Raydor ali.

"Não podemos deixar que ela continua fazendo, isso, chefe." Andy murmurou atrás de si.

"Pope não me ouve e até que ele a tire dessa divisão eu não posso fazer nada, as ordens vêm de superiores. Continue trabalhando no caso dos desaparecimentos, tenente, eu tentarei falar com chefe Pope a respeito das evidencia que foram levadas pela capitã e se ele permitir voltaremos com o caso Morrison."

**/**

"Ela está fazendo da vida de todos nesta divisão impossível" Brenda disse cautelosamente, estava diante de Pope mais uma vez naquela semana discutindo sobre o mesmo assunto que vinham discutindo nos últimos meses.

O Chefe de polícia recostou-se na cadeira afundando nela, cruzado os braços, se Brenda estivesse certa em sua suposição ele estava desdenhando dela. Já ouvira aquela discussão mais vezes do que o necessário.

"Me responda, chefe Johnson, quantos processos esta divisão ou seus tenentes, até mesmo você, recebeu no último mês sob a supervisão da capitã Raydor? Nenhum! E é assim que eu e todos queremos que permaneça. Enquanto a Raydor continuar sendo um problema só para você e para a comodidade dos seus tenentes, não tenho a menor pretensão de tirá-la daqui."

"Ela levou as evidência do meu caso."

"Morrison, estou ciente, eu dei permissão para que ela entregasse as evidências para F.I.D, policiais contra civis é um caso deles, não nosso, temos um caso com quatro desaparecimentos sem respostas e uma mulher em coma no hospital sem sabermos o que aconteceu para ser resolvido, mantenha o foco nisso porque tem sorte que a imprensa não está agindo como abutres ainda."

"Estamos tentando identificar um padrão que vá além do padrão físico para resolvermos esse caso, mas estamos sem sucesso. A forma com que as vítimas desapareceram ainda é desconhecida, mas com certeza foram horários diferentes e provavelmente em locais diferentes."

"Encontrou um padrão físico entre elas?"

"Sim, não que sejam excepcionalmente iguais mas o mesmo porte, todas arrogantes e cheias de classe, o marido da primeira vítima está aguardando na sala de interrogatório e a irmã da quarta vítima foi visitá-la hoje no hospital mas não tinha nenhuma informação adicional, exceto seu comentário de que a vítima jamais usaria roupas como aquela, o que me faz pensar que o sequestrador a vestiu."

"Por que ele faria isso?"

"Estamos tentando responder a essa pergunta. São trajes de gala ousados, já vi algo parecido em cassinos."

"Um cassino?"

"Muitas coisas acontecem em cassinos, Will, prostituição, por exemplo, talvez por isso o requinte na escolha das vítimas."

"Temos que pegar o desgraçado o mais rápido possível antes que hajam mais vítimas. Por isso mantenha o foco neste caso e tentarei falar com a capitã"

"Antes que haja uma discussão mais intensa entre a capitã e o tenente eu sugiro que fale o mais rápido possível com ela."

Pope assentiu e cumpriu o que prometeu, quando Brenda avançou para fora de sua sala ele tratou de enviar uma mensagem informal para a capitã, chamando-a para conversa no dia seguinte e Sharon sabia exatamente o motivo da conversa quando seus olhos rolaram sobre a mensagem.

Pope raramente lhe convidava para uma conversa e era ainda mais raro um texto informal, se estivesse certa, e sabia que estava, ele tentaria convencê-la a mudar os hábitos, a maneira de agir, falar e responder os tenentes daquela divisão, sabia também quem estava por trás daquele pedido, Brenda Leigh Johnson.

Na manhã seguinte, como havia sido pedido, ela estava na sala de Will Pope. O homem atrás da mesa gesticulou vagamente para a cadeira vazia e esperou até que ela se sentasse para repor a postura firme. Ele havia ensaiado o que dizer mesmo que suas palavras fossem curtas, precisava ser direto ou ela não ouviria, precisava ser direto e irrefutável ou daria a ela a chance de revidar todos os seus argumentos.

"Capitã Raydor, fico feliz que tenha vindo. Sabe exatamente porque a chamei aqui, o motivo desta conversa então irei poupar nos dois de uma exaustiva explicação. Eu quero que pare de agir como uma espiã para F.I.D dentro das paredes desta divisão."

"Eu estou fazendo o que me mandam, chefe, eu sei que você não costuma ter o controle dos seus subordinados, mas na F.I.D nós temos e quando meus superiores me pedem algo, eu faço."

Desgraçada! Ela havia conseguido ser ainda mais direta e insulta-lo no meio de tudo.

"Se está insatisfeito, chefe Pope" Colocou-se de pé, não pretendia mais ouvir o que ele tinha a dizer, precisava voltar ao trabalho e aquela conversa não levaria a nada "Fale com meu superior, o homem que está me permitindo fazer tudo isso, eu pararei quando ele ordenar."

"Continuar como está apenas ocasionará mais e mais discussões entre você e os membros desta divisão."

"Fala como se eu me importasse. Eu faço meu trabalho, impecavelmente e é isso que me importa, a insatisfação dos seus tenentes e da Chefe Johnson não é importante para mim, já trabalhei em ambientes mais hostis, obrigada pela preocupação, chefe."

Sería inútil discutir com ela, seria inútil pedir para que ela mudasse sua maneira agir, então ele a deixou partir, guardando suas objeções para si.

**/**

Haviam separado uma mesa para ela algumas semanas atrás e asseguraram-se de escolher a cadeira desconfortável, próxima ao tenente Provenza, lhe forçando a ouvir os murmúrios de nítida insatisfação e discordância dele. Na sala de assassinato todos paravam de falar quando ela se fazia presente, não por respeito, ela sabia, estavam determinados a ignorar sua presença e mostrar que ninguém estava confortável com ela ali. Todos estudaram seus movimentos quando se sentou na cadeira deixando a bolsa de lado e ajustando a postura diante da tela do computador.

O que diabos estava fazendo ali? Não havia um dia sequer que não se questionasse sobre isso. Podia facilmente continuar trabalhando na F.I.D e comparecendo a divisão de crimes graves sempre que fosse necessário, mas seu chefe também parecia disposto a lhe punir por algo forçando sua presença ali. Usara a justificativa de que ela precisava estar sempre por perto dos inconsequentes que, mesmo sob a liderança de Pope, continuavam a estragar a imagem íntegra da polícia de Los Angeles com seus incontáveis processos. Ela assentiu, sorriu com desgosto e foi embora.

Não passava de uma babá, alguém que os impedia de fazer besteira, que ia a cena de crimes, tomava as notas necessárias e escrevia no relatório. Sempre havia algo a dizer, a maneira bruta com que um suspeito era tratado, a maneira com a chefe Johnson burlava as regras como se elas sequer existissem.

Ela virou-se brevemente na direção do quadro de assassinato, não havia mais a foto de Jason Morrison no quadro, fora substituído por outro caso, as quatro mulheres, quatro desaparecidas e uma recém encontrada em coma. Ninguém sabia qual o paradeiro das outras e a única que podia falar estava quase morrendo em um hospital com costelas e braços quebrados.

Chefe Johnson chegou logo após as duas da tarde acompanhada do tenente Provenza e uma mulher ruiva cujos fios ruivos estavam presos em um coque quase desfeito e os olhos vermelhos indicando que havia chorado talvez por horas.

"Tenente Mike, por favor, leve a senhorita Smith para o meu escritório, eu estarei lá em breve." Seu sorriso singelo surgiu no rosto e todos souberam que algo estava errado naquele mesmo instante.

O tenente colocou-se de pé e guiou a mulher até o escritório deixando a sala de assassinato. Brenda suspirou pesadamente antes de erguer os olhos.

"Elizabeth Smith não resistiu."

Expectativas frustradas, Sharon reconheceu a expressão no rosto de todos eles. A forma com o semblante desfez-se até transformar-se em uma carranca. Aquela mulher era a única esperança deles, a uma maneira que tinham de desvendar aquele caso ainda repleto de incógnitas que aparentemente permaneceriam sem respostas.

Brenda balançou o próprio corpo sobre os pés. Não fazia ideia de qual caminho seguir afinal todos eles pareciam levar-lhe a lugar algum, todas as saídas interceptadas por uma enorme parede e no final de tudo estava novamente sem respostas. Mulheres estavam desaparecendo a conexão entre elas era quase inexistente, sabia que todas estavam em hotéis próximos quando desapareceram, todos luxuosos e praticamente um ao lado do outro. As aparências se conectavam nos mínimos detalhes e podia apenas ser coincidências.

"O que faremos agora, chefe?"

"Continuaremos buscando algo que as conecte, continuaremos com as buscas ao redor de onde Elizabeth encontrada e por enquanto é isso."

Raramente ela via os membros da crimes graves sem respostas para suas perguntas, todos confiavam a resolução do caso na sagacidade da chefe Johnson e desta vez nem ela parecia certa dos próximos passos.

"Nós vamos encontrar uma saída, chefe." Provenza disse, como se soubesse o que o semblante dela queria dizer.

"Nós vamos, tenente, nós vamos."

Exceto se tudo continuasse como estava, Sharon disse para si mesma silenciosamente antes de erguer os olhos para a mulher loira que mais uma vez ignorou sua presença e caminhou até o escritório.

**/**

Dois dias avançaram na semana e como todos esperavam continuavam sem respostas para aquele caso. Brenda mal conseguia dormir, seguia pistas que lhe levavam a caminhos rasos, sem muitas respostas. Buscou por informações sobre a vida das vítimas, quem era, como viviam.

A primeira, Eliza Montgomery era uma empresária renomada, recém-chegada de Nova York, hospedou-se no Golden Hotel para aproveitar as férias e algumas semanas depois simplesmente desapareceu, como uma fumaça dissipando-se no ar sob os olhos de todos.

Sienna Coulson foi a segunda vítima, seu desaparecimento veio após duas semanas depois de sua hospedagem. Uma advogada renomada e no começo das investigações todos se questionaram se o desaparecimento daquela mulher não envolvia motivos pessoais, um cliente irritado, talvez, mas a conexão entre Eliza Montgomery e Sienna Coulson veio quando os oficiais se deram conta que as duas mulheres estavam hospedadas no mesmo hotel.

Mandy Grayson vivia em Los Angeles e hospedou-se em um hotel ao lado do Golden, Havery Hotel, para uma conferência, dois dias após sua hospedagem foi dada como desaparecida por seu chefe, o homem disse que ela não havia aparecido para a reunião e todos desconfiaram naquele momento que algo estava errado.

Mary Adams era uma viúva vinda da Miami, hospedando-se no Havery hotel por apenas um final de semana, e antes que o domingo pudesse acabar entrou para a lista de vítimas de um criminoso ainda sem rosto.

Elizabeth Smith era uma arquiteta conhecida, hospedou-se com o marido no Golden e foram necessárias apenas duas semanas para também se tornar uma vítima, no entanto seu corpo desfalecido foi encontrado em uma estrada, cheia de marcas, costelas e braços quebrados, o vestido vermelho e curto meio rasgado indicava uma possível rede de prostituição.

Eram os cinco nomes que Brenda não conseguia deixar de pensar um dia sequer. O assassino de Elizabeth Smith estava do lado de fora, sem temer nada, nem mesmo a lei e provavelmente em busca de uma nova vítima.

Ela olhou novamente para todos aqueles rostos e se questionou onde elas estariam, como estariam, o que estariam fazendo com elas, se naquele exato momento estariam estuprando-as ou espancando-as. Ela olhou para a noite do lado de fora do escritório, exausta.

Voltou-se para a cadeira, relaxando o corpo ali. Ergueu novamente a foto de Mary Adams, os olhos azuis vívidos e o sorriso discreto no rosto emanavam uma bondade singela, um pouco diferente da dureza presente no semblante de Sienna Coulson, mas ainda assim via-se uma semelhança discreta em suas características.

A cadeira da chefe da divisão de crimes graves foi empurrada brutalmente para trás em um rompante. Uma peça se encaixando na engrenagem, uma parede sendo removida de seu caminho, uma luz na escuridão, um caminho para respostas de todas as perguntas.

Olhando através das persianas ela vislumbrou a peça que em breve seria colocada na engrenagem, Sharon Raydor.


	2. Chapter 2

"É uma ideia insana, para dizer o mínimo" Ele criticou.

Brenda sabia que aquela seria a reação dele, tão previsível. Era uma ideia insana, esse fato era indiscutível, uma ideia que provavelmente sequer surtiria efeitos, mas ela sabia que era isso ou continuar encarando a maldita parede que lhe levaria a lugar nenhum. Precisava começar a agir antes que houvesse outra vítima no seu quadro.

No primeiro momento em que se viu assombrada por aquela ideia pensou que talvez fosse as loucuras trazidas pela exaustão de noites mal dormidas, mas quando olhou novamente as fotos dispostas sobre a mesa e a capitã do lado de fora terminando seu extenso relatório sobre como tudo estava correndo na divisão, ela soube que não era completa loucura.

"É isso ou arriscar que aconteça outro sequestro, Will. Essa é a única saída que temos para pegar esse assassino."

"Colocar uma capitã na mira dele? Definitivamente não. Se algo acontecer com a capitã Raydor apenas imagine o que F.I.D fará com esta divisão e se algo acontecer com qualquer outro oficial imagina o que a capitã Raydor colocará em seu relatório, a quão insana foi essa ideia e que eu aprovei uma missão suicida, definitivamente não."

"Will, olhe para todas as mulheres, a irmã de Elizabeth Sullivan foi levada ontem às pressas para o hospital porque não está sabendo lidar com a notícia de que a irmã morreu, imagina todas essas famílias processando essa divisão por não termos feito nada enquanto essas mulheres desapareciam."

Não havia nada nela que ele odiasse mais do que seu poder de persuasão. Ela estava certa, afinal de contas. Todas as mulheres estavam desaparecendo sob seus narizes e ninguém parecia ter ideia do que fazer, o sequestrador era astuto, sem deixar rastros, pistas e suspeitas, como uma maldita sombra que apenas envolve essas mulheres e desaparece na manhã seguinte.

"Capitã Raydor nunca aceitará."

"Fale com os superiores dela, você consegue, não consegue? Diga a eles tudo que eu lhe disse aqui, fale sobre os processos, toque emocional e na honra."

"Como pretende fazer isso?"

"Colocaremos a capitã Raydor no Golden Hotel e tentaremos atrair a atenção do sequestrador. A capitã preenche as lacunas necessárias, é arrogante, tem classe, as idades entre elas são semelhantes, o físico."

"Elas nos matarão assim que descobri, sabe disso, não sabe?"

"Acredite, a convivência com ela me deixou imune a maior parte dos ataques de arrogância da capitã, eu posso lidar com isso."

"Comece preparando uma equipe, eu quero os melhores envolvidos neste caso e que Deus nos ajude."

**/**

Brenda soube o que esperar e como se seus pensamentos atraíssem os acontecimentos ela veio. Batendo a porta de seu escritório com tamanha força que pode jurar que a porta se partiu ao meio. Uma capitã cheia de ódio preencheu seu campo de visão e atrás dela surgiu Pope, como se estivesse ali apenas para impedir que a capitã segurasse a chefe Johnson pelos braços e jogasse através daquela janela.

Havia sido no início da tarde, Sharon recebeu um e-mail de seu chefe informando-lhe sobre um novo caso em que estaria envolvida com a divisão de crimes graves, ela soube que havia algo errado a partir daquele momento, ela estava ali para se envolver em qualquer caso que parecesse necessário, e nenhum até aquele momento parecia.

O e-mail era mais uma ordem gentil do que um pedido amigável. 'A divisão precisa de sua ajuda com um caso e a F.I.D está lhe disponibilizando, ele começou direto, sem rodeios entre vírgulas tentando lhe acalmar antes de jogar uma bomba.

"Eu não acredito que fez isso" Ela esbravejou, seus pulsos batendo firmemente contra a madeira da mesa "Agiu pelas minhas costas, falou com meu chefe para me transformar em um de seus subordinados e ainda me coloca em um caso sem ao menos me avisar?"

"Eu sabia que reagiria assim e pediria para irmos falar com seu chefe, poupei nosso tempo, capitã, mas fico feliz com o comandante Harris concordou com meu pedido."

"Me colocar disfarçada para atrair a atenção de maldito psicopata? Uma ótima ideia, com certeza" Ironizou, seus olhos verdes irradiando tamanha ira como jamais Brenda havia visto, nem mesmo em suas mais intensas discussões com o tenente Flynn.

"Bem, arriscamos nossas cabeças todos os dias antes de vir trabalhar."

"Isso é diferente, você quer que eu ofereça minha cabeça gentilmente a um sequestrador que eventualmente matou uma das vítimas. A sua equipe não tem a menor capacidade de criar um caso desta magnitude."

"Espere um pouco" A chefe colocou-se de pé, apoiando-se na mesa "Está duvidando da minha capacidade e dos meus tenentes?"

"Achei que tivesse sido clara."

"Sinto muito, capitã, mas como você disse, só recebe ordens vindo dos seus superiores e essa foi uma ordem de um superior. Está decidido e ponto final. Se está insatisfeita coloque nos seus relatórios."

"Eu farei isso, chefe"

A porta bateu novamente com força quando ela deixou o escritório. Ela quebraria todos os objetos presentes naquela sala de assassinato e gritaria para todos aqueles tenentes qual o problema deles no instante em que viu todos os olhares sobre seu rosto, mas mostrou a eles a mulher centrada que era, ajustando o terninho lilás no corpo, respirando profundamente e notando no processo o quanto sua respiração estava falha.

"Acho que alguém irritou a capitã" Provenza murmurou ironicamente quando a viu desaparecer em meio ao corredor.

Andy estava prestes a caçoar sobre os motivos pelos quais ela poderia estar assim, mas a presença de Brenda ao seu lado lhe fez engolir as palavras.

"Tenentes" Tratou de atrair a atenção de todos "Me perdoem pela ausência de atualizações sobre o caso dos desaparecimentos, mas eu precisava de uma confirmação antes de começarmos por um novo caminho."

"Um novo caminho, chefe?" Andy indagou.

"Sim, tenente. Ontem eu estava aqui no escritório e me peguei pensando novamente este caso, acredito que todos aqui estão cansados de repassar todas as possibilidades, no entanto uma ideia me veio à cabeça, uma ideia insana, como a própria capitã fez questão de deixar claro quando quase quebrou a porta do meu escritório."

"Alguém pegou a vassoura da Raydor, eu tenho certeza, faz tempo que não vejo assim" Andy caçoou fazendo os tenentes conterem uma risada.

"Pior que isso tenente, estamos forçando-a a fazer que ela não quer. Colocaremos a capitã na mira do sequestrador."

Silêncio.

Ninguém se atreveu a falar até que a ideia se concretizasse em suas cabeças. Estavam oferecendo a cabeça da Raydor? Estavam dando-a de presente para um sequestrador que até o momento não possuía nem nome?

"Estamos colocando-a disfarçada neste caso e tentaremos atrair a atenção do sequestrador para ela e rezarmos para ele faça dela uma vítima;"

Falar daquela maneira soava estranha, como se ela realmente quisesse que a capitã fosse a próxima vítima, não era desejo, mas era absolutamente necessário.

"Ela obviamente não concordou com isso" Provenza apontou o óbvio.

"Não, por isso dirigimos o pedido diretamente para os superiores dela. Por isso a capitã está como está. Tenente Flynn, eu preciso de sua ajuda neste caso como nunca precisei antes, eu preciso que acompanhe a Raydor."

Acompanhar a Raydor? Era como durante o processo a chefe tivesse um pouco da sua sanidade. Acompanhar a Raydor apenas faria com que aquele caso fosse por água abaixo. Ele sabia que nenhum dos dois sobreviveriam mais que um par de horas no mesmo espaço juntos, na melhor das hipóteses ambos acabariam demitidos, na pior, ele se via sendo jogado pela janela ou jogando-a.

"Eu sinto muito, chefe, mas preciso dizer não."

"É um pedido do Pope, uma das condições dele. Ele acredita que isso irá melhorar a sua relação pouco amigável com a capitã e mesmo eu não concordando neste ponto eu preciso concordar que a capitã precisa de alguém no encalço dela na maior parte do tempo."

"Eu não preciso de ninguém no meu encalço, chefe Johnson" Uma mulher completamente diferente surgiu sob seus olhos, a capitã raivosa apenas precisou de alguns segundos de respiração profunda e um copo de água para acalentar a fera dentro de si?

"Capitã, eu espero que esteja melhor."

"Eu apenas esqueci minha bolsa. Não tenho a menor pretensão de passar mais um minuto aqui enquanto planejam como eu serei a próxima vítima de um sequestrador. E sobre a ideia do tenente Flynn estar comigo neste caso, pode esquecer."

"Essa não é uma decisão sua, seu chefe autorizou sua presença neste caso, mas quem está no comando dele sou eu."

"Chefe, com todo respeito, mas essa ideia já insana o suficiente colocando a Raydor sozinha, colocar nos dois no mesmo caso é pedir para que ele dê errado."

"Então trabalharemos com a consciência de vocês, se colocarem essa caso em risco podem não estar colocando apenas a vida de vocês também mas as das quatro vítimas e se precisarmos cancelas essa missão continuaremos sem respostas, o que consequentemente dará tempo para o assassino continuar sequestrando mulheres inocentes."

Honestamente, de todos os jogos que poderiam fazê-los ceder aquele era de longe o mais cruel, jogar com a culpabilidade, a própria mente, e aquela mulher, naquele momento em que precisava convencer duas pessoas de personalidades difíceis, soube usar as cartas que escondia debaixo da manga.

"Eu não estou disposta a ouvir sobre isso por nenhum segundo a mais. Você sabe o que pode dar errado, a culpa será sua e unicamente sua se tudo for por água abaixo. Sabe os riscos mas ainda assim aceita corre-los e colocar em jogo a vida de mulheres inocentes apenas para me punir."

"Pense o que quiser, apenas não estrague a missão, capitã."

Desta vez fora Brenda quem não lhe dera chance de retrucar, deu-lhe as costas após lhe fitar com a sobrancelha erguida, nítido sarcasmo misturado com deboche e um desafio silencioso para que ela devolvesse, se conseguisse.

Sharon não transpareceu a frustração ou seguiu a chefe Johnson para respondê-la, segurou a bolsa Chanel furiosamente e quase tropeçou sobre os próprios pés enquanto caminhou furiosamente de forma destemida até a saída, longe das vistas daqueles homens.

**/**

O silêncio sempre recepcionava sua chegada de maneira aprazível no instante em que atravessava a porta do apartamento e a fechava, ouvindo as trancas garantir-lhe privacidade. Jogava as chaves sobre a mesa ao lado da porta junto com a bolsa e colocava também os sapatos desconfortáveis, caminhava até a cozinha e servia-se de um pouco de vinho tinto que variava para o branco durante os finais de semana ou quando sentia o paladar negar o sabor do vinho tinto. Naquele dia, quando chegou furiosa e jogou as chaves despretensiosamente sobre a mesa, não foi diferente, serviu-se de um quantidade maior vinho e a bebeu rapidamente com alguns goles.

Estava irritada, não, pior, estava furiosa. Furiosa pela ausência de informações, por não ter sido informada previamente de que sua cabeça estava sendo entregue de presente a um sequestrador sem identidade, odiava estar alheia a toda aquela situação e odiava mais ainda saber que teria que compartilhar aquele tempo ao lado do tenente inconsequente. Ela amaldiçoou algumas vezes as ideias insanas daquela chefe inconsequente. Era mistura de tolice e inconsequência que fundiam-se e tornava aquela situação perigosa, para dizer o mínimo.

Quando a cabeça de um agente é oferecida de maneira tão despretensiosa para servir de isca para um sequestrador, é necessário semanas longas de treinamento, estudando e reavaliando todas as formas que aquela situação poderia sair do controle.

Após algumas taças de vinho ela largou a garrafa sobre a pia e caminhou até o quarto. Em qualquer outro momento ligaria para Andrea, resmungaria, gritaria e pediria alguns conselhos, mas faria isso em outro momento, apesar do horário tardio Andrea provavelmente ainda estaria no escritório, sua amiga parecia particularmente empenhada em um caso que considerava extremamente difícil, ela também ligaria para Gavin mas de certo seu amigo estava curtindo da maneira mais insana as férias em Las Vegas, então, a essa hora, o álcool já estaria falando por ele.

O quarto estava escuro e ela acendeu a luz, a janela meio aberta mostrava parte de Los Angeles, as luzes brilhando tão intensamente que quase pareciam capazes de ofuscar as estrelas.

Em algum lugar, quatro mulheres permaneciam desaparecidas e o velório de uma quinta estava sendo organizado, quanto tempo até que mais vítimas começassem a preencher aquela lista? Pensar que dependia de si atrair o culpado enquanto precavia-se para não tornar-se mais uma das vítimas, causava-lhe arrepios por todo corpo.

Um suspiro trêmulo escapou por seus lábios, talvez, pela primeira vez em anos ela reconhecesse um sentimento estranho, medo.


	3. Chapter 3

"Se algo der errado..." Pope não fora capaz de concluir.

Brenda já havia repassado todas as quase infinitas circunstâncias que poderiam levar aquela missão diretamente ao fracasso, durante a noite reavaliara todas elas e as que mais lhe preocupava começavam de maneiras semelhantes, a primeira tinha como protagonistas o seu tenente a capitã, a possibilidade de um desentendimento entre eles era inegável e a chance de que a missão poderia ser fracassada por isso era certa, ela imaginava que talvez um deles pudesse jogar o outro através da janela do apartamento, no entanto, aquele pareceu o menor dos problemas, o pior que podia acontecer era o sequestrador ser esperto o suficiente e conseguir capturar a Raydor distante dos olhos de todos, se algo acontecesse com a capitã ela sabia que poderiam esperar pelo pior.

"Nada vai dar errado" Ela gostaria de ter segurança nas próprias palavras, mas enquanto sua cabeça reavaliava todos aqueles pensamentos catastróficos, ela sentia-se dispensa.

"A F.I.D nos entregou a segurança da capitã em nossas mãos, não é costume deles oferecer um agente como isca para um caso que mal foi elaborado."

"Bem, eles podem esperar até nós elaborarmos um plano planejado em todos os mínimos detalhes, mas então teremos que lidar não só com uma lista maior de desaparecidos mas também com a imprensa em nosso encalço. Temos sorte" Levantou-se, rodeando a cadeira, inquieta "Sorte de que a imprensa ainda não está sobre esse caso, sorte de que os familiares aceitaram permanecer em silêncio por enquanto, mas não sabemos por quanto tempo vamos segura-los."

Pope recostou-se um pouco mais na cadeira, seus dedos brincando com a caneta dourada. Estava cansado, tentara falar com a capitã na noite anterior, mas ela se negava a atender suas ligações e estava obstinada a ignorá-lo.

"Sobre a Raydor, como faremos para mantê-la em segurança quando ela estiver fora do hotel?"

"Haverá uma vigilância vinte e quatro horas por dia, os tenentes e agentes irão se revezar, mas, mesmo quando ela parecer sozinha, estará acompanhada por alguém. Manteremos ela o mais perto possível dos lugares com câmeras, não iremos arriscar, Will."

"Vou pedir para que todas as desavenças que tem a capitã sejam esquecidas, ao menos durante essa missão."

Brenda assentiu. Ela sempre soube que suas divergências de opiniões com a capitã precisavam permanecer do lado de fora da sala de assassinato, mas era impossível lidar com aquela mulher enquanto tenta ser gentil e educada.

"Acredite, Will, a última coisa que darei a Raydor é motivos para ela cair fora dessa missão"

"Como ela reagiu ao saber que vai trabalhar ao lado do tenente Flynn?"

"Como você provavelmente deve ter imagino, da pior maneira possível, a ultima vez que a vi foi ontem e hoje ela não apareceu até o momento, provavelmente deve estar furiosa."

"Bem, estamos acostumados a lidar com a capitão em seus piores dias, acredito que qualquer discussão que tenha acontecido ontem não foi tão grave quanto as anteriores."

Ela sabia que haviam existido discussões mais acaloradas, certa vez ela quase fora capaz de ver as mãos da capitã erguendo-se, preparando-se para serem levadas a um destino certo, o rosto do tenente. Mas logo a imagem de uma mulher furiosa foi substituída pelo semblante profissional, impassível e frio de costume.

"Eu lhe desejo boa sorte, chefe Jonhson"

"E eu agradeço profundamente"

Ela não fazia o tipo de mulher e profissional que precisava de sorte, exceto por aquela vez.

**_/_**

Uma reunião de emergência foi convocada no meio da tarde, Pope não havia dado muitas explicações, apenas dito que era um assunto emergencial que precisava ser tratado apenas com os principais membros daquela divisão, e talvez por isso a estranheza quando ela entrou repentinamente. Ela definitivamente não era membro daquela equipe.

"Agora estamos todos aqui" O homem careca falou por fim, como se o único motivo daquela reunião ter começado era a ausência de Raydor. "Como todos sabem temos um caso aparentemente sem solução em mãos, todos esses desaparecimentos acontecendo em Los Angeles, sob os nossos olhos, mas fora do nosso controle. Chefe Johnson me apresentou uma ideia que apesar do seu grau de risco, pode ser a nossa única saída."

Sharon sentiu vontade de destilar um pouco do seu sarcasmo, mas conteve-se, os dedos apertando-se em volta do braço, estava impaciente, sem tempo para cerimônias, por que ele precisava enrolar tanto? Bastava dizer que estava colocando a cabeça em uma bandeja de prata e entregando-a nas mãos de sequestrador psicopata, cujo rosto e nome permaneciam ocultos.

"A capitã Raydor foi convocada para fazer parte dessa missão, juntamente com o tenente Flynn, e todos os membros dessa equipe que trabalham nos bastidores desta grande armadilha."

Os bastidores de um circo mal arquitetado e que tem tudo para ser levado diretamente ao absoluto fracasso, ela quis dizer.

"Raramente somos confrontados com casos como este, em casos mais raros ainda não temos respostas necessárias para conduzir uma investigação. No ano passado tivemos um caso semelhante, mas havia um padrão, o sequestrador raptava mulheres divorciadas, desta vez não temos um padrão específico. O que torna tudo mais arriscado e possibilidade de um fracasso cresce consideravelmente."

"Nós tentaremos chamar a atenção do sequestrador" Brenda disse rapidamente "Sei que parece loucura, atrair um psicopata é a última coisa que queremos, mas essa é a única maneira de achá-lo. O levaremos diretamente até a capitã."

"Precisamos ter o absoluto controle sobre a situação."

"Como teremos controle sobre a situação?" Provenza perguntou rispidamente "Me perdoe, chefe, mas como teremos controle sobre a situação se nem ao menos sabemos com o que estamos lidando?"

"Se ele pensar que já conseguiu uma presa e essa presa for a capitã, então teremos controle sobre a situação. Como eu disse, ela será vigiada, nós iremos revezar para andar pelo hotel, Julio conseguimos um novo trabalho para você, parabéns, agora você irá trabalhar no hotel onde a capitã estará hospedada, também conseguimos reservas para você, tenente Tao, estará hospedado para uma conferência. Nós ficaremos hospedados, mas estaremos no monitoramento das câmeras do hotel, qualquer coisa que pareça estranha estará sendo observada."

"Como pretende chamar a atenção do sequestrador?" Gabriel se fez ouvir pela primeira e os olhares voaram em sua direção antes de voltarem-se para a chefe.

"Repassaremos alguns passos das vítimas, as mesmas lojas, o mesmo parque em que Mandy Greyson esteve um dia antes de desaparecer, tentaremos atrair os olhos dele diretamente para a capitã. Ela só precisava ser vista."

Uma perfeita presa para ser devorada, era isso que a capitã havia se tornado afinal de contas.

"A S.I.S está cuidando dos detalhes e das identidades falsas. Em dois dias tudo estará pronto. Alguém quer falar algo? Alguma objeção?"

"Minha objeção, chefe" A capitã se pronunciou pela primeira vez "Se estende sobre toda essa situação. Colocar membros da sua equipe e de outra divisão em um campo minado por bombas sem saber onde cada uma delas estão e os forçar a caminhar sobre elas confiando apenas nas suas habilidades de adivinhação, é, no mínimo, arriscado."

"Acredite, minhas habilidades de adivinhação são excelentes, capitã."

Sharon esperava que a chefe estivesse certa, porque se não estivesse, ela estava definitivamente perdida.

**_/_**

Andrea Hobbs encontrou com Sharon Raydor algumas horas após chegar de viagem. Já passava das sete horas da noite e se estivesse certa Sharon já estaria em seu apartamento, se o dia tivesse sido cansativo e exaustivo o suficiente estaria na companhia sempre solidária de uma taça generosa de vinho, e se ainda tivesse trabalho em sua mesa, estaria sentada na mesa com uma taça de vinho branco com óculos e concentrada nas teclas, digitando avidamente seu relatório. Já presenciara incontáveis situações com este mesmo cenário.

Dois toques suaves madeira grossa foram suficientes, logo em seguida ouviu a porta ser destrancada e a capitã surgir diante de seus olhos, os fios presos e jogados para o lado, já não usava terninho ou saia, apenas a calça de yoga e uma blusa fina.

"Trouxe vinho" Estendeu a garrafa na direção da capitã, e pela ausência de entusiasmo Andrea soube que algo estava errado.

"Não estou com humor para vinho, talvez algo mais forte."

Era algo incomum de se ouvir saindo da capitã de gostos sempre refinados e que possuía uma incomum afeição por vinho.

"Alguma coisa aconteceu e você não me contou?"

"É melhor você entrar e eu te sirvo um pouco de whisky."

Sharon serviu a amiga em silêncio e colocou seu copo sobre a bancada da cozinha, estava inquieta e talvez estivesse deixando isso transparecer.

"Amanhã eu estou saindo em uma missão disfarçada."

"E você não se deu ao trabalho de me ligar para avisar?"

"Porque você viria no mesmo instante que eu explicasse as circunstâncias. A Chefe Johnson me colocou em uma missão, como isca para capturar um sequestrador que tem raptado algumas mulheres, cinco, então ela me colocou para trabalhar com o tenente Flynn, e como você sabe nós não damos muito bem, e eu sabia que isso ia preocupa-la então decidi esperar você chegar para conversarmos pessoalmente."

"Isca para um sequestrador? Ela está louca? Você precisa dizer não."

"Eu tentei mas foi meu chefe quem autorizou e eu não posso dizer não, estou indo amanhã e segundo me foi repassado" Seu rosto rapidamente transformou-se em uma carranca seguido de um suspiro de irritação "Eu não apenas trabalharei com o tenente Flynn, mas também serei sua esposa durante a missão."

Ela havia descoberto aquele detalhe naquela manhã, um dia antes de ser colocada em campo. Chefe Johnson lhe chamou até seu escritório e o tenente Flynn já aguardava lá, então, pacientemente e com uma voz estranhamente aveludada lhe disse com cautela que eles seriam um casal, Sharon precisou reaver as palavras dela com lentidão. Casal? Como marido e mulher? Ela ainda podia ouvir o tenente engasgando e recordar o olhar expressivo dele sobre o rosto da mulher loira que permanecia com as feições incertas, talvez ela estivesse na dúvida se aquela havia sido a melhor maneira de jogar uma pequena bomba em um campo minado.

"E você aceitou?"

"Havia como dizer não?"

Ela tentou, mostrou seu melhor olhar sombrio, ergueu as sobrancelhas da maneira mais ameaçadora que conseguiria e conseguiu uma hesitação momentânea que logo desfez-se no rosto da chefe quando ela vestiu a máscara da determinação.

"Não me atrevo a perguntar se há alguma chance dessa situação ficar ainda pior, porque tenho certeza que tem."

"Se você considerar o fato de que eu estou partindo amanhã um agravante..."

"Quanto tempo de preparação vocês tiveram?"

"Três dias..." Falou incerta se deveria contar a amiga sobre a falta de preparação.

"Tenho certeza de que o sequestrador irá adorar sua falta de preparação."

"Estou tentando não ser tão pessimista, Andrea"

"Eu definitivamente preciso de algo mais forte que vinho"

Antes que Sharon pudesse falar algo todo o líquido dentro do copo de vidro de Andrea desapareceu após um só gole.


End file.
